A Cutting Mystery
by Rajana Stacey
Summary: Danny has a new problem and his secret may be in jeopardy, and maybe his sister, Jazz.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so, I wanted to give this a shot. Hahahaha! No pun intended, but this is a one shot. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A Cutting Mystery

"Danny, will you help me with this?" Maddie asked.

Danny gave a deep sigh. He wanted to go, he needed to go. He needed to get help, ever since his last battle, he felt kind of funny. He needed to talk to Sam and Tucker.

"Please Danny," his mom begged.

Danny groaned, "Mom, I need to go see Sam and Tucker."

Maddie poked her head around the corner, "Danny, please you can help me. Sam and Tucker can wait."

Danny frowned, "Alright."

Danny walked into the kitchen.

"So how was school today?" Maddie inquired.

Danny shrugged, "It was fine."

Maddie nodded as she picked up a kitchen knife and a peeled potato, "Here Danny, I want you to cut this into small cubes while I peel the rest of these potatoes.

Danny nodded and began to cut the potato. His thoughts kept flickering back to his last battle, with Vlad. Vlad had been really excited about how the battle went. As usual Danny had gotten hurt pretty bad in the battle. Only this time, Vlad wasn't fighting back as hard. He was toying with Danny the whole time. Danny hated it. He gripped the black knife handle tightly as he remembered how Vlad had smirked at his confusion.

Danny had been put some sort of strange contraption, after Vlad had knocked him out. Danny didn't really know how to describe it. It was a large machine which radiated red light. It seemed like dark energy, and it made Danny sick, really sick. He felt nauseous and his head was spinning. Danny had never felt so sick in his life. Danny had tried to pull against the metal restraints as Vlad talked on and on about, well, who knows what. Danny couldn't have cared less. He was so sick. The metal restraints burned his wrists and stopped him from changing back to his ghost form. Then he woke up, just outside of his house. He couldn't remember how he got home, he suddenly just appeared. That was why he needed to talk to Sam and Tucker.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed as the blade sliced his skin, on his palm.

He hissed in pain as he grabbed his cut.

"Danny what is wrong?" Maddie asked, turning her attention to Danny.

Danny gasped as he saw green liquid oozing from his cut. Was it? No, it couldn't be, but was. It was ectoplasm. How? He was still in his human form!

"Danny what is wrong?" Maddie asked again, coming over.

Danny covered his cut, "Nothing, I just cut myself."

"Oh, let me see," Maddie commanded.

"No, no it is fine. It is nothing," Danny lied.

"Just let me look at it," Maddie insisted, grabbing his wrist.

"No. I am fine," Danny said, pulling his hand away.

"Danny, just let me look at it," Maddie demanded.

"Nope, I will just take care of it myself. I am fourteen, I know how," Danny stated walking out of the kitchen.

Maddie watched Danny for a moment and began to cut the potatoes. She was curious as to why Danny was acting so weird, but she supposed for a teenage boy it was normal.

Danny slammed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. He leaned heavily against the door and groaned. He lifted his hand and gasped as the green liquid oozed out. Ectoplasm. Why was he bleeding ectoplasm?

Danny growled, "What did you do to me Vlad?"

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Thanks for your support


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright my friends. Due to the positive feedback and pleading I have decided to extend this one shot into a multi-chapter fic. Granted, the chapters will posted slowly, but there will be more. I hope this is enjoyable and please review. Thanks for your support.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Danny walked briskly down the sidewalk, anxious to see his friends.

"Danny!" Sam beamed as she saw her friend.

"Hey man, what is up?" Tucker grinned.

Danny frowned, "Hey."

Sam immediately picked up on Danny's mood, "What is it Danny."

"Vlad," Danny stated.

Sam immediately scowled, "This can't be good."

Danny lifted his hand and showed them the cut, "Yeah, not at all."

"He cut your hand?" Tucker questioned, raising a dark eyebrow.

"No!" Danny sighed, "He did something to me, when he captured me last time."

Sam stared at Danny concerned, "Like what?"

"I bleed ectoplasm," Danny whispered.

"You what?" Tucker frowned.

"I bleed ectoplasm, instead of blood," Danny repeated.

Sam frowned, "That's not good."

Danny shook his head, "No, it isn't."

A gray, blue mist escaped Danny's mouth as he spoke.

Tucker shook his head, "Here we go again."

Danny frowned, "Guess I am going ghost."

A rapid light shone around Danny for a moment, and a black suit replaced his white t-shirt and light blue jeans. His eyes turned to a vivid green and his hair turned snow white.

A robotic ghost stood instantly in front of Danny, with a wide smile. His flaming green hair and goatee waved in the gentle breeze.

"Hello, Whelp," the ghost smiled.

Danny frowned, "Hello Skulker."

"I have hunted you down, and I will destroy you," Skulker boomed.

Danny laughed, "Oh yeah! Fat chance!"

Skulker frowned, "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, even a whelp like you cannot stop me."

"How many times have I beat you?" Danny grinned.

Skulker growled and lunged for Danny.

Danny responded by making himself transparent. Skulker growled and raced towards Sam and Tucker.

"Run?" Tucker whispered.

"You have to ask?" Sam exclaimed.

Danny jumped in front of Skulker to defend his friends. He saw too late Skulker's ectoplasmic green blade slice his arm. Danny gave out a cry of angered pain, and became transparent once more. He went through Skulker and floated behind him. He took his fist, and hit Skulker from behind. Skulker grunted in pain and fell forward. Danny quickly pulled out the green Fenton Thermos and Skulker began to disappear into the container.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skulker screamed, "I will destroy you! I will…"

Danny smiled as he put the lid back on the thermos, "Sure you will."

Sam and Tucker came running up to Danny, grinning.

"That was awesome! I was thinking for a moment I needed to hack into his system again," Tucker smiled.

Danny shook his head, "Nope."

Sam frowned, "Danny, you are bleeding."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, Skulker got me."

"No, Danny you are actually bleeding," Sam repeated.

Danny shrugged, "So."

"Dude, you are bleeding red instead of green," Tucker frowned.

Danny looked down at his arm and gasped, "Oh this is not good."

He stared at the gash in his black suit, and watched, in horror, the red liquid seeping through.

* * *

AN: hahahahahaaha! I am so mean, sorry. However, I want to say thanks for the support. Please review, let me know what you think. I will post more, eh, fairly soon. Anyway. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I finally update. Sorry for the wait, but I was crazy scheduling my life to be this busy. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Jazz sighed as she shut her locker. Danny was being weird again; weirder than usual. Weirder than the time he was trying to hide his ghost powers from her. He was almost, nervous, afraid of someone.

"Maybe he was running from Ghost X, I mean, Skulker," Jazz mused out loud.

Suddenly a ghost with familiar white hair and brilliant green eyes flew past Jazz. Jazz frowned. Danny was in trouble! Jazz started to get ready to chase after Danny to help him, but she froze. Danny could handle himself, he didn't need her. He made that very clear. Jazz sighed and turned around to walk to class.

"Danny will be fine," Jazz reassured herself as she walked down the hall, carefully adjusting her books.

Suddenly a boy came running around the corner, screaming, "GHOST!"

Jazz looked up startled and the boy collided into her. He stood up quickly, without apologizing for knocking her into gray lockers and ran.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" the ghost yelled.

Jazz rolled her eyes. Where was Danny?

A flood of boxes followed after the blue ghost, as he shouted repeatedly his name, "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Jazz frowned, usually behind the ghost, Danny would be trailing after him with the Fenton Thermos. Jazz couldn't fight the increasing panic is her chest, was Danny ok? I mean this was the Box Ghost. Danny had always defeated him with ease.

Another boy ran around the corner and Jazz looked up hopefully. Her wide smile fell as a brown haired boy with brown eyes ran around the corner. Where was Danny?"

"Oh, my dear, are you alright?" the boy asked as he ran over to Jazz.

Jazz was stunned, she had quite forgotten she was still sitting at the foot of the lockers. The boy offered his hand with a dazzling smile.

Jazz smiled softly, "Uh, yes. I am fine."

The boy smiled as he pulled her to her feet, "Now, why was a fine young lady like you, sitting on the ground?"

Jazz blushed, "Um, uh, someone knocked me down."

The boy frowned, "What a pity."

Jazz giggled, "Uh yeah."

The boy smiled, "So what is your name?"

Jazz smiled shyly, "Oh, my name is Jazz. What's yours?"

The boy smiled my name is "V… Vance."

Jazz grinned, "Nice to meet you."

The boy beamed, "And is _very_ nice to meet you."

Jazz smiled, as she cradled her books, "Um, I'll see you around."

The boy smiled, "Yes, you will."

Jazz grinned as she walked away. Vance was so sweet and considerate, much different than the other guys in school. Now, she had to focus, she had to find Danny.

* * *

Danny groaned as he held the thermos in his hand. The Box Ghost was never hard to catch, but this time Danny felt himself change back into his white t-shirt. Something was definitely wrong.

"Danny?" Jazz exclaimed.

Danny looked up, feeling extremely sick, "Jazz?"

"Danny are you alright? Something is wrong, I can totally tell something is wrong," Jazz rambled.

"Jazz…" Danny tried to speak.

"I know you think you are tough and everything, but it isn't a weakness to be admit when you need help…" Jazz began to lecture.

"Jazz!" Danny finally snapped, "I need your help ok? I don't… feel good."

Jazz froze. Danny was admitting something? Something was wrong. Danny did look very sick, and this was only one ghost.

"Ok, Danny. What is wrong?" Jazz questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

Danny sighed, "It's a long story."

Jazz frowned, "Well you can tell me on the drive home, you are not in any condition to go to school."

Danny smiled; sometimes Jazz being super bossy had its advantages. Still something was wrong, and when he got feeling better he intended to find out what exactly Vladd had done to him.

* * *

AN: I know, so mean, but I am sorry. You will have to wait for more, but please be patient. I will update when I can... Please Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey. I just want to say thank you so much for your support and patience. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Vlad grinned as he looked in the mirror. Everything was going according to plan. Danny was weak and useless, more than usual. He had Danny constantly fighting useless ghosts, and all the other pawns were where he wanted them. This time he would be guaranteed his desire.

"You wished to see me?" a deep voice spoke from behind him.

Vlad smiled his pointed teeth showing, "Yes, I remember you telling me that you are the best ghost hunter in the ghost zone."

Skulker puffed out his chest in pride, "The best, indeed!"

"Yet, I hear that you cannot even beat the half human ghost child," Vladd scoffed.

Skulker scowled, "I assure you that I will capture him."

Vlad nodded, "Good, then I require your assistance, again."

Skulker smiled, "What would you like me to do, this time."

Vlad grinned, his red eyes twinkling, "That is precisely what I wanted to hear."

Danny groaned as he lay on his bed. He had never felt so ill, in his life. The stomach flu was like a simple cold compared to this. No matter what form he took he was always sick. Jazz had done her best to keep his mom away, but even Danny was concerned about this. If another ghost came to Amity Park, he was done for.

"Danny, are you feeling better?" a gentle voice asked.

Danny looked up to see Sam smiling sadly at him.

Danny groaned, "No. I feel like a truck hit me."

Sam frowned, "I am sorry."

Tucker walked into Danny's bedroom, "Hey man, what's going on?"

Danny scowled, "That is exactly what I would like to know."

Tucker looked over at Danny and grimaced, "Dude, you like a ghost…"'

Sam and Danny both glared at Tucker.

Tucker chuckled nervously, "Hehe, guess I chose the wrong wording."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You think?"

Danny groaned again as another spasm shook his body, "What did Vladd do to me?"

Sam frowned, "Another question is why?"'

Danny thought on this a moment, "I don't know. Your right, he has to have a bigger plan than just trying to make me miserable."

Tucker nodded, "He is up to no good."

"I've got to find out what exactly he is up to," Danny stated determined, trying to sit up.

Sam quickly pushed Danny back down, "No, Danny you aren't fit enough to walk down the stairs, let alone face Vladd."

Danny wanted to protest, but he knew Sam was right.

Jazz walked in the room, "Alright, he needs his rest, so all visitors out."

"Hang in there, man," Tucker whispered as he left the room.

Sam looked at Danny, her eyes hard to read.

"Don't do anything stupid," she whispered and walked out of the room.

Danny sighed, as he lay on his bed, alone once more. He looked up and was startled to find Jazz standing at the foot of his bed.

"Danny? Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jazz whispered.

Danny mustered the best smile he could give her, "Yeah. I must have got a ghost flu bug or something."

Jazz nodded, "Well, then get some rest, little brother."

Danny nodded, "Ok, Jazz."

Jazz crept out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

Danny moaned again as he lay in the dark. He didn't want to rest, he wanted to stop Vlad. He needed to know what Vlad had done to him, and why. Danny yawned, but he would have to wait. He just didn't have the strength he needed. He wished he'd known what Vlad had done and how to reverse it. He looked around, for once, why could Desiree be around to grant this one wish? Danny sighed as he drifted to sleep, soon, he would be strong enough to consult Vlad and stop him.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it! I'll update when I can. Life is a little crazy. Please Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry this took so long. I appreciate the support, but I would like more reviews. :) However, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Danny walked along the sidewalk with his two friends and Jazz. It was kind of strange having Jazz with them, but nothing was normal anymore. Everyone treated him like he was a fragile doll, like he was going to break at the slightest bump. To be honest, he still wasn't feeling very good, but at least he was able to walk around outside.

"Are you still feeling ok?" Jazz pressed.

Danny sighed, rolling his eyes, "Yes, I am fine."

Jazz nodded and once again they walked in awkward silence. Danny wished that someone would say something, or do something other than silently walk by him! It was irritating!

Suddenly a large ghost appeared in front of Danny with his green hair flaming.

"Skulker!" the group cried in unison.

Danny sighed, but not more irritating than Skulker randomly showing up. His ghost sense hadn't even warned him! Something was still really wrong.

"Yes," Skulker smiled his wide smile, "It is I. I have come to fetch you, it turns out you have a bigger price on your head than before."

Danny scowled, growing tired of Skulker's games, "What do you mean?"

Skulker ignored the question as he stared at the human boy, "Why do you remain in your weakest form?"

Danny glared at Skulker. He didn't want to change, he didn't have the energy.

"No matter, it will be easier to capture you in this form," Skulker grinned, but then he frowned, "Though I did hope for more of a challenge…"

Jazz stepped forward wielding the Fenton Thermos, "Then let's give you a really big challenge!"

Skulker gasped in shock as Jazz pulled out the Thermos.

Danny smiled; for once he was glad Jazz was butting in.

Suddenly Skulker's rockets began to operate on their own will. Skulker frowned and sighed.

"Not Purple-backed Gorillas again," he growled.

He blasted upwards out of sight, narrowly missing Jazz's attempt to capture him.

Tucker proudly held up his PDA, "Got to love technology!"

Sam shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Jazz glared at Tucker, "Except for the fact we were going to capture him and you helped him get away. Now he will still be after Danny!"

Danny sighed as he looked up in the sky, "Wonder what he meant…"

Jazz stood protectively by her little brother, "I don't know, but I know one thing. You are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself."

Danny moaned, "Not house arrest again."

Jazz shook her head, "No, but we aren't letting you go anywhere alone, and someone must always have the Fenton Thermos."

Sam nodded, "For once Danny, I agree with your sister."

Jazz beamed, "Come on, let's go back to the house."

Danny groaned as they turned around to walk back home. What had Skulker meant about the price on his head? Who wanted him so badly, and knew his secret?

* * *

AN: Sorry this was so short. I felt I owed you a chapter, so I just tried to get it out fast. Sorry if there are any mistakes, again, I finally found time to write this. Please let me know what you think! :) Thanks again for you support, it means a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Your support was awesome! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you really helped me get the desire to keep going. So thanks. I hope you enjoy, I made this one a little longer.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Jazz frowned as she walked down the hall. She was really worried about Danny. Something was really wrong with him. He was always tired and he could no longer fight ghosts. Luckily, there were no ghosts bothering the town. That was another concerning factor, there were always ghosts bothering the town. Why weren't they making themselves known? Jazz knew it was a good thing, but still it was kind of suspicious.

"Hello," a brown haired boy asked.

Jazz looked up startled and then she smiled, "Hello Vance, how are you?"

"Fine, my dear. How are you?" Vance grinned.

Jazz shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

Vance frowned, "What is the trouble?"

Jazz sighed, "Nothing. I am just a little worried about my little brother…"

Vance studied Jazz with concern, "Well, what is wrong?"

Jazz looked away, "He's just been acting weird, that is all. Well, weirder than usual…"

Vance nodded, "I see. Has he not been feeling well?"

Jazz shuffled her feet nervously. She barely knew Vance. She didn't exactly want to dump all of her problems on him. Still, it was kind of sweet he was trying to listen.

Vance watched her carefully and immediately began to back track, "I am sorry. You don't have to tell me…"

Jazz shook her head, "No, no. It is alright, I just am worried."

Vance nodded his head, "Yeah, I can tell. You seem like a very protective, older sister."

Jazz laughed, "Yeah. Sometimes I am too protective, and can get in his way."

Vance blinked in confusion, "Get in his way?"

"Yeah, he thinks he can do… well a lot of things… and he doesn't really need my help…It is hard for me to accept sometimes," Jazz admitted, "Sometimes, I wish I could protect him from everything. Even though, the tables seem to turn, a lot."

Vance cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

Jazz sighed, "Never mind. I am just tired; some of the things I am saying probably don't make any sense."

Vance laughed, softly, "To be perfectly honest, you aren't making a whole lot of sense."

Jazz chuckled, nervously, "I know."

Vance watched Jazz carefully, "You look exhausted."

Jazz nodded slowly, "I kind of am."

Vance shook his head, "You need to take a break, relax. Enjoy yourself for a change."

Jazz stared at Vance, "What do you mean?"

Vance nervously cleared his throat, "Jazz, um, would you uh, be willing to go out with me sometime?"

Jazz paused, uncertain of what to say or do. This was not what she thought was going to happen, and she didn't really know what to do in that situation.

Vance took her silence as a refusal, "Oh, ok… Um, I should just go before I make a bigger fool out of myself…"

"No, No. Wait, I just… I am tired, but I would love to go out with you sometime!" Jazz smiled.

Vance beamed, his brown eyes sparkling, "Great! Do you want to go to the Nasty Burger today after school?"

Jazz hesitated. She really should be with Danny, to be sure that he was going to be ok. Still, Vance was a really nice guy, and she really wanted to go out with him. Surely, Danny would be ok on his own. If not, Sam or Tucker could watch him, just for a few hours

"Sure," Jazz grinned.

Vance gave a wide, happy smile, "Oh good! I'll meet you here, at your locker, after school then?"

Jazz nodded, "Ok, sounds good."

Vance gave a small mock bow, "Until then, my fair friend."

Jazz giggled as Vance practically skipped down the hall. Friend. She was glad that was all Vance wanted was friendship. Maybe, if everything went ok it could be more serious, but he was taking it slow. She was happy, she needed a friend. It would be nice, and for a change she wouldn't have to worry about Danny.

Danny frowned as he sat in class, his head drooping. He didn't want to be at school, but he didn't want to miss it either. It was bad enough his ghost powers made his grades drop. He sighed, ghost powers, if only he still had them under control. This was worse than the time he was still trying to master them, and he lost his pants in front of… Paulina. He sighed as his head throbbed, a lot worse.

"The color of that star would then be?" the teacher asked.

"Blue," the class answered in a unified, monotone voice.

Danny sighed and laid his head down on his desk, and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Fenton, would you care to tell me the answer?" the teacher snapped.

Danny started, sitting up quickly, "Um, what?"

"The answer, to the question I just asked," the teacher pressed.

Danny sighed, he hadn't heard the question, and the teacher knew it.

"No, I uh, didn't hear it," Danny explained.

The teacher scowled, "Then maybe you should try staying awake, and you can hear the questions better."

Danny nodded and turned his head to face the window as the teacher continued to lecture. How did he fall asleep? Danny smiled; at least nothing weird happened when he fell asleep, like phasing through his desk like he had through his bed once. Luckily Jazz had been "babysitting" him when it happened, so his parents did not see. Danny sighed as he opened his text book to read along with the rest of the class. He gave out a small gasp of pain as he cut his finger.

"A stupid paper cut," he muttered, "Great, let's just tell the whole world I am a…"

Danny paused as he stared at his finger. It was bleeding, red. It was normal.

Danny grinned. He was bleeding normal blood. His head wasn't buzzing anymore, he felt great. He didn't think he could change to ghost form just yet, but he was getting better! He could scarcely believe it, he was returning back to normal! Whatever, Vlad had done wasn't permanent! Danny wanted to rejoice as he watched the small bead of blood drip down his finger.

"You might want to go wash that off in the bathroom," the teacher sighed, looking at Danny's finger.

Danny looked up distracted, "Oh, yeah."

He stood up and walked out of the classroom. He tried to walk out calmly, but he wanted to just scream to the world he was ok. After all he had been through, in the past few days, he was ok! He couldn't wait to tell Sam, Tucker, and Jazz!

* * *

AN: Ok, so I hope you enjoyed! Review, let me know what you think. What are your thoughts about Vance and Jazz? What about Danny's good news?

By the way, this story is far from over, so have no fear. :) Review, and I will post again soonish.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So sorry! I have been crazy busy, so I really owe this to you! Please review, it makes it easier for me to be motivated to write more. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

When the bell finally rang, Danny could barely stifle his excitement any longer. He ran down the hall to find his two friends or Jazz. He ran down to Jazz's locker to find that she was standing there waiting.

"Jazz!" he grinned as he ran up to her, "Jazz, you won't believe what happened!"

"What is it Danny?" Jazz questioned, "Are you alright?"

Danny nodded, "Better than that. I am getting better!"

Jazz frowned, suspiciously, "Danny I don't think…"

"No, no," Danny protested and dropped his voice to a whisper, "I bleed normal blood now. I cut my finger in class and I bled red."

Jazz sighed, "That is great Danny, but it isn't really proof you are healed. Can you change?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know yet, I haven't tried."

Jazz frowned, "Well Danny, I just don't…"

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Vance asked excitedly as he approached Jazz's locker.

Jazz turned and smiled at him, "Yeah, hold on."

Danny stared at Vance and then he gasped. Danny watched in happy, surprise as a thin wisp of smoke exited his mouth. His ghost sense! Then Danny scowled, where was the ghost? Only if a ghost was near, would it go off.

Jazz turned around to face Danny, "Look Danny, you need to go home. Sam or Tucker will take you. I'll be back in a little bit."

Danny frowned, "Where are you going?"

Jazz gave a long sigh, "I am going on a date."

"With him?" Danny asked incredulously.

Jazz nodded, "Yes, with Vance."

Danny scowled as he looked over a Vance, "Who is he?"

"A friend, Danny, please I need to go," Jazz whispered.

Danny shook his head as another wisp of smoke escaped his mouth, "Jazz you shouldn't go out with him."

Jazz folded her arms, "Why not?"

"He is a ghost," Danny whispered.

Jazz just laughed, "Danny!"

"No," Danny protested, "He really is!"

Jazz shook her head, "Danny you are tired. You are still not 100%. Go find Sam and Tucker, see if they will walk you home. I'll be home by dinner."

Danny frowned, "Jazz you aren't listening…"

"Danny, it is ok. Vance is just a friend. You don't need to be worried for me. I can take care of myself. You on the other hand need to rest," Jazz tried to reason.

"But Jazz, my ghost sense is telling me he is a ghost," Danny argued.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed in a hushed tone, "That is enough. You just told me a few seconds ago, you didn't know if you could go ghost. So how can we know if your sense is accurate? Vance is a nice guy, I know you may not like the idea of me dating him, but it is my life. It is one date, and you can take care of yourself for just a little bit. You are fourteen years old, not fourteen months."

"But Jazz," Danny tried to protest.

"No, Danny," Jazz sighed, looking tired, "Now is not the time. Go home. I'll be home in a little while."

Jazz turned her back to Danny and faced Vance, "Sorry."

Vance shook his head as he looked at the glaring Danny, "Is everything alright?"

Jazz nodded, "Yeah, we can go now, if you would like."

Vance offered his arm towards Jazz, "I would like nothing better."

Jazz smiled as she took Vance's arm. They began to chat happily as they walked away. She was so busy chatting she missed Vance looking triumphantly back at Danny.

Danny was startled by Vance's smug expression and glared. Something was really wrong. He had to do something!

"Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" Tucker asked as he walked up behind Danny.

Danny looked back at Tucker, "I am ok."

Sam frowned, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Jazz is going out," Danny began to explain.

Tucker laughed, "Good. You've always grumbled about how over protective she is. You should be happy; maybe she will fall in love with this guy and get married to him. Then you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Danny looked back down the hall, "Yeah."

Sam frowned, "What is wrong Danny?"

"Well, I think that Jazz is going out with a ghost," Danny sighed.

Sam smiled, "Danny, are you sure you aren't just worried that she is going to grow up and leave. I mean we all know one day it is going to happen."

Danny turned towards Sam, "It isn't like that!"

Sam studied Danny, "Are you sure? I mean…"

Danny glared, "No, it isn't like that. You should have seen how smug he looked when Jazz left with him. I mean he just seems, evil."

Tucker shook his head, "I don't know man. You could have just, well, made it up in your mind."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, or you could be so tired that you made it up."

Danny shook his head, "I am telling you guys, she is with a ghost."

Sam looked at Tucker, unsure, "I don't know Danny, it seems a bit farfetched. Especially since your powers have been a little out of whack."

"They are back!" Danny protested.

Tucker stared suspiciously at Danny, "Already?"

Danny sighed. It was clear that Sam and Tucker weren't going to believe him. Maybe he was being a little ridiculous, but still. Maybe he could go ghost when they were back at the house.

"Danny, it just seems…" Sam tried to explain.

Danny gave a long sigh, "I know, farfetched. It was worth a shot. I'm tired, let's just get back to my house."

Sam and Tucker both looked relieved as the started down the hall with Danny.

Danny didn't say anything on the way home, he was worried. Something was wrong, he could feel it. There was a larger plan to all of this, and Danny wanted to know what it was…

* * *

AN: Thoughts? Please review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So the plot builds... Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Jazz smiled as she looked across the table at Vance. He wasn't really that bad looking, and so far he had been a sweet date. He had opened the door for her, and let her choose the table. Even the food had tasted fine.

"So how is everything?" Vance asked.

Jazz twirled her straw around in her drink, "It has been great, but I am wondering if I should be getting back."

Vance cocked his head, "Why? It isn't that late."

Jazz nodded, "I know, but, well, Danny really needs me, he has been kind of sick lately, and well he needs help."

Vance raised an eyebrow, "You mean your parents can't help take care of him?"

Jazz chuckled, "My parents aren't exactly normal…"

Vance laughed, "You can say that again!"

Jazz stared at Vance startled, "What?"

"I mean… are anyone's parents normal?" Vance stuttered.

Jazz shrugged, "No, I guess not, but mine are a little more extreme than most parents…"

Vance nodded, "I see, well they are ghost hunters. They are bound to be a little crazy, especially your father; he is always the one doing the crazy stunts."

Jazz stared at Vance, blinking slowly. She was trying to understand how Vance knew so much.

"How do you know about my parents?" Jazz questioned, slowly.

She was beginning to wonder if Danny had been right. If he was, then she was never going to live it down!

Vance did not looked phased by the question, "Well, it is not secret what your parents are like. Everyone in town talks about them."

Jazz relaxed a little. That was true, everyone in the city knew who the Fentons were. Still, what if Danny was right, about Vance being a ghost?

"Hey, Vance, do you know anything about Ectoplasm?" Jazz questioned.

Vance stared at Jazz, "I think you have been hanging around your parents a little too much."

Jazz blushed, immediately regretting the question. Being honest, she didn't really know why she had asked that question. She was just trying to change the subject, and get her answer. Maybe she had been around her mom a little too much lately.

Vance watched Jazz concerned, "Are you ok?"

Jazz snapped her attention back to Vance, "Yeah. Fine, tired, and I am really worried about Danny."

Vance sighed, "Then I guess we best get going."

Jazz sighed in relief, "You don't mind?"

Vance nodded, "I am fine with it. If you are."

Jazz smiled, "Thanks."

Vance got out of his booth and extended his hand to Jazz to help her out of her seat. She smiled and took his hand. He was such a gentleman. They walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. Jazz was a little shy about this, but at the same time, she thought it was cute. He opened the door for her, and she walked out. They started to walk down the side walk, passing by the side of an ally. Jazz's mind was on Danny, she was worried for him. He had seemed so concerned about her going with Vance, she should have listened to him. He finally opened up and she shuts the door in his face. Some sister she was.

Suddenly hands slipped around her waist and jerked her back. Jazz gasped, being torn out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around to see who had startled her so badly. Suddenly a blindfold was tied across her eyes. Jazz panicked. This was not good. She opened her mouth to scream when another piece of cloth was tied tightly around her mouth. She screamed, but it was too late. An unknown hand, that was clammy, cold, and smelled like French fries, shoved a rag across her mouth and nose. She knew what the desired effect was and tried to hold her breath. However, she could not hold her breath forever. She inhaled the chemical, and felt her black world spin. She sunk to the ground, unmoving.

The ghost exited out of the poor employee's body quickly. His pointed teeth showed as he smiled at the unconscious girl lying at his feet.

"Pick her up," Vlad ordered, as he turned to leave.

Skulker, stooped down and picked the girl up carefully with his mechanical arms. He followed Vlad without making a sound.

Vlad chuckled to himself, everything was going according to plan. The pawns had done their dirty work and Danny couldn't do anything to stop it. This time, he would get everything he wanted and no one was going to stop him!

* * *

AN: So let me know what you think... I am curious.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here is more! Thanks for the reviews and support! It means a lot! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Danny walked home with Sam and Tucker, thinking about Vance. He wanted to go spy on Jazz, but he knew that she would be furious. Besides, she was old enough to handle herself. If she really thought she was right all the time, then maybe she should learn the hard way she wasn't. Plus, she did have a point. He was just getting control of his powers again; maybe his ghost sense was still off. He didn't think so, but maybe he just, didn't want Jazz to be gone. Danny would never admit it, but without Jazz, he would be very lost. He loved his sister, her annoying, overly; protective nature had really come in handy with keeping his secret safe. Of course, he would never admit it, but it was true.

"Danny you are being too quiet, say something," Tucker finally stated.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Leave him alone Tucker."

Danny shook his head, "I just don't like Jazz going out with a guy she doesn't really know. It could be dangerous."

"Uh, Danny. That is what dating is about, getting to know a person," Tucker stated, "At least that is the idea."

"Danny?" Sam questioned, "Are you sure you just don't like the idea that Jazz could really like him and stop spending so much time with you?"

Danny didn't answer, but focused his attention on walking back to his home. They had walked around the block multiple times, because Danny needed to think.

A blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth and he looked up at the sky in shock. He didn't see a ghost. Maybe Jazz was right, maybe his ghost sense was off. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He hated being sick!

"Let's go get something to eat!" Tucker groaned. "I am starving!"

"I agree!" Sam stated.

Danny sighed, "Let's go eat at Nasty Burger…"

"Danny," Sam sighed in exasperation.

"What? We don't know for sure they are going there!" Danny protested.

Sam shook her head, "We do, she told us, and so you wouldn't go there."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Sam. I am hungry. Everyone knows that the Nasty Burger is one of the only places to eat around here."

Sam folded her arms studying Danny, "So you can honestly tell me you are going there to get food, not spy on your sister."

"You and Tucker are the ones who said they were hungry," Danny pointed out. "I just wouldn't mind having food myself."

"Or spying on your sister?" Sam added her tone disapproving.

Danny started walking towards the Nasty Burger, "It wouldn't hurt to make sure she is ok."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked over at Tucker. He shrugged and they both ran after Danny.

Danny walked briskly towards the Nasty Burger. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he just wanted to be sure. They walked by the dark alley close to Nasty Burger. Danny paused, as he saw an object on the ground, by the dumpster.

"It is just trash," he told himself.

Sam walked over to him, "What is it Danny?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know, but I want to go find out."

"Um, not a good idea, man, bad things happen in dark alleys," Tucker whispered.

Danny chuckled, "That only happens in horror movies."

"And real life, with a kid who is half ghost," Tucker muttered.

Danny brushed his friend's comment aside and entered the alley way. Sam followed him, not really fazed by the alley way at all.

Tucker stood by himself nervously at the end of the alley way. He sighed and quickly ran to catch up with Sam.

Danny walked swiftly over to the object on the ground and frowned. He picked up the purple backpack with a look of horror on his face.

"Guys…" he hesitantly spoke.

Sam shook her head, "Oh no, that is not good."

"That isn't the worst part," Tucker said pointing a piece of paper attached to the backpack.

"One down," Danny read aloud.

Sam looked at Danny in alarm, "What does that mean."

Danny scowled, "I don't know, but I am going to find out."

* * *

AN: What do you think? Let me know what you like and if you want more! Thanks. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey, you guys are so awesome, being so patient! I want to apologize for taking so long to load, but I have been so swamped it isn't even funny. So I give you some warning: DO NOT expect a new chapter for quite a while, as the end of the year testing is creeping up on me, and I have to focus on this new enemy. Thanks for understanding. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know your thoughts! :D

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"What?" Skulker asked.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Oh you, never mind, just go and get the ghost that calls himself, Danny Phantom!"

Skulker nodded and left the room. Vlad smiled as he watched Skulker exit. The stupid pawn!

A small moan came from a corner of the room and Vlad focused his attention on the young girl in the chair. She looked so much like her mother. She was bound tightly to a chair, in a dark corner of the room; she looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

Vlad quickly changed to his ghost form, and floated over towards the young teenager.

Jazz opened her eyes slowly, startled by how dark the room was. At least, she thought it was a room. If the world would stop spinning for a moment she might have been able to see her surroundings more clearly. Her head was throbbing and her mouth was incredibly dry. She blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the dimly lit area. She shook her head, trying to clear her head.

"Oh, that didn't help," she whispered.

Her voice sounded cracked and parched. She could scarcely recognize her voice. It startled her a bit. She couldn't really remember anything.

"I was on a date with Vance. I was having a good time, but then we decided to go home. Then we were walking near a dark alley, and…" Jazz gasped.

She could remember a hand grabbing her from behind, and some foul cloth being shoved over her mouth and nose. It had happened so fast….

"Vance!" Jazz took in a sharp breath.

Where had Vance gone? Had he tried to help? Was he hurt? Was he taken too? She couldn't remember. Who had grabbed her? Where was she? Where was Vance?

Jazz's head began to clear up a little, and she began to try and move. The room was too dark to try and see anything. She could only rely on her other senses. She tried to move her hands to feel the object she was sitting on. However, she was startled to find that her hands could not move. She lifted her fingers and her fingernail caught on some sort of sticky substance. Jazz began to rack her brain for what the source of the gooey substance could be. Duct tape! She tried to shift her wrists and found that the tape had only been loosely wrapped around her wrist twice.

She smiled and leaned forward, but found her movement restricted. Two more strips of tape had taped her back to what felt like the back of the chair. She growled in frustration. If the idiot, who had wasted so much duct tape on her, had caught any of her hair, she was not going to be happy. She tried to move her legs, but found they too were strapped to the chair. She chair was made of some smooth, polished wood, and was cool to the touch. She had no hope there.

She didn't want to stick around and meet her captor though. She had to try something! She stretched her finger backwards and gently felt the tape for a rough edge. She grinned as she found that the end of the tape was just by her fingers, just as she hoped. She began to scratch at the corner, and soon she could lift the corner of the tape. She began to pull it more with her two fingers and pull the tape off her wrists. She began to work steadily to pull the tape loose. Soon she could get out of there, maybe find a phone, and call the police.

Vlad watched the young girl in silence, impressed. So she had plans to escape. Well, he couldn't exactly let that happen, but this could work to his advantage.

Vlad gave a pointy smile; this could indeed work to his advantage.

* * *

AN: (Funny story.) I almost sent you the beginning of my final paper, hahahahaha. That would have made some interesting reviews. :)

Anyway, pretty please let me know your thoughts, I could use some more motivation to get these out quickly after finals. :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: HEY! Yeah, I know you killing me with all the stones being thrown at me. I AM SO SORRY. In my defense a lot happened to me in the time frame of finals. I got a job, and it is very time consuming! Also, I lost all motivation to write this story, as it brought up some painful memories. NO matter, I have finally updated and hopefully you all enjoy this. Please don't hate me. :) Without further ado, Danny's Perspective.

* * *

Danny had no such luck finding out where Jazz had gone. His parents were worried sick, and everyone in the small town knew that Jazz had gone missing. No one would talk to him at school. Danny wasn't picked on anymore, that was a plus, but it wasn't normal. Even Dash and his buddies left him alone. Danny should have been happy about this change of luck, but Danny couldn't feel more miserable.

"Hey man, what is going on?" Tucker asked, trying to sound perky, but he came off sounding flat.

Danny sighed, "You know exactly what is going on Tucker. My sister is missing, her creepy new boyfriend is missing and I- even with my, abilities, cannot seem to find her."

Tucker rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Usually, when a person asked what's up the response was "nothing much." Of course, he couldn't really expect Danny to not be effected by his sister missing, but how was he supposed to respond to such a serious response? Sam came up behind him and smiled the best she could.

"Danny, I'm sure they will find her soon. You told the police everything, leave it to them to find her," Sam tried to sooth.

"I CAN'T!" Danny snapped, "I just… can't. Sam, something happened to her, something no one can explain."

"Um, Danny, normal people do go missing sometimes," Tucker tried to point out.

"And they are found dead months later!" Danny snapped.

Tucker and Sam both looked at Danny shocked. He looked so tired.

"Danny, when was the last time you slept?" Sam asked quietly.

Danny sighed in defeat, "I don't sleep because in my dreams she is there. I wake up and I run to her room to see if she is really there. But she isn't! She is gone! I know it has something to do with that Vance! Still no one believes me, they say there is no Vance around here... which is really suspicious!"

Sam scowled, "So, her new 'boyfriend' lied?"

Danny shook his head, "YES! I am telling you guys something is wrong with this picture!"

Sam nodded, "Ok, then we believe you, but Danny what can we do about it?"

"My ghost sense went off," Danny began to think aloud.

"Yeah, but your ghost sense was out of whack before, remember?" Tucker tried to reason.

"I am telling you he has to be a ghost! That is the only thing we have that could help us," Danny started to yell again.

"Ok, ok," Sam conceded, "Say he was a ghost, do you know a ghost that goes by Vance?"

Danny shook his head, "No, but after school I am going to find out if we have a new 'friend'."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and then back at Danny, "So you are going to the ghost zone?"

Danny nodded his eyes gleaming in excitement, "Exactly!"

* * *

AN: Again, so sorry it took me so long. Warning, I have a full time job, which turned out to be more time consuming than I thought it would be, so updates WILL BE SLOW. However, the more reviews I get, the more motivation I'll have to update when I make 'free time'. Love you all, and thanks!


End file.
